Not a minute to spare
by xXrainyloveXx
Summary: Axel is an accomplished writer with a secret. Isn't that what makes the best...the best? Roxas is the boy who lives downstairs. He has no life or job. What will become of the two young men?
1. Writer's Block

A sigh emitted from the man's lips. A pair of green orbs stared down to the paper. _Why can't I write anything? _Crumbling the paper, he threw it to the waste basket. It missed. He leaned back in his chair and rested his slender arms behind his head. Resting his eyes for a second, he couldn't gather why nothing was coming from his mind to paper. He had done all the exercises to cure writer's block, but still, nothing came to his mind. Opening his eyes, he gazed to the desk. It was...messy, to say the least. In his mind, however, it was organized, as he could find everything he wanted in the jumbled mess. He stretched his long body and decided to head to the shower.

Turning the knob to the hot water, he sat on the toilet and waited for water to heat up. Nothing like a nice, hot shower for a fiery soul, eh? Cracking his knuckles, he still couldn't get over the fact that he couldn't write a damn thing. He ran his finger under the running water to see if it was to his taste. A happy sigh was emitted as he popped the knob for the shower. He couldn't wait to get in. Undressing, his body made it's way to the tub. Condensation poured all over his body, relaxing all the tense muscles. It was heaven, simply heaven. Nearly an hour later, the young writer decided to step out of the heavenly moisture.

Relaxed, he pulled the towel over his lower body and rested against the wall for a moment. A small hand reached over to the mirror and wiped the fog off. A pair of emerald spheres stared at him. Two, small, black, almost teardrop shapes were formed under his eyes. His red mane, usually spiked to a foot tall, was flat against his head. He had a toned chest, a finely chiseled nose and a humor that could charm even the darkest of hearts. "Well, Axel, what have we got here? A nobody..."

His spine tingled as he heard the word from his mouth. Cringing his teeth together, he tried his best to not remember that night. The night he had lost everything. Why couldn't he just forget the past? He just wanted to run away from it. It was precisely the reason why he was now located in the states. Japan had just been too much for him and his family. A scoff came out. _What family? _They had all abandoned him at a young age. His mother was a drug addict and his father had walked out on them.

Sighing, Axel regained composure. It was now 5 O' clock. _Shit! I have to meet him in half an hour! _I'm sure that the fine audience is wondering who "he" is. Well, I guess I'll just have to let you find out on your own agenda. Quickly, the red haired man brushed his teeth, combed his hair back (he didn't have time to dry it) and got dressed. He panted and looked to the clock. It was 5:20. He would have to get there in 10 minutes. Seems like plenty of time, right? It took a total of 25 minutes to get to the café from his place.

Making sure he had all of his accessories, Axel jolted out of his apartment. Thank God the elevator was right by his door. Fingers pressed the button that stated "DOWN". After a few moments, he pressed it again. Eyes shifted to the side. "OUT OF ORDER" in bright, red letters. _Great! Now I have to walk down the stairs. _Hastily, he made his way down the stairs, almost hovering because of the speed at which he was traveling down them. Suddenly, a young boy came out of nowhere and almost ran into him. He looked back to catch a glimpse and yelled, "Sorry!"

Finally, he made it to the lobby. He had to shove his way out of the crowd to make it to the streets. A growl came through his clenched teeth. _Can't anyone move out of the fucking way? _The man tried his hardest to get a cab. He looked to his watch. 5:27. _Great...a twenty-five minute ride and only 3 minutes to get there._

**Okay--So, I wrote my first chapter...sorry it's so short **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Meet Him

**I know that people are like...  
"She is a bad writer..."  
But give me a chance  
Axel: -snuggles Roxas- You're not bad  
Roxas: AXEL!  
Axel: What?  
Roxas: Not in front of everyone!!  
ME: -drools-  
Axel: READ THE CHAPTERRR  
**  
Chapter 2  
A cab pulled up to meet him. Quickly, Axel reached for the door and made his way in the car. _I really need to get going. _Clenching his fist, he threw his head on the back of the seat, realizing that he had forgotten to dry his hair._ Damn it! Hopefully it will dry by the time I get there. _He relaxed a little and opened his eyes. His eyes examined the interior of the cab to pass time It was surprisingly neat. Most taxis in this town were nasty and the drivers were more than likely drug addicts.

The driver looked back to the young man. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He had wrinkles under his eyes that showed that he had has his fair share of trouble in life. Blonde hair fell past his shoulders. Examining his face, he could tell the guy was not a drug addict or alcoholic. Axel knew what he wanted. "Could you take me to Star Lite Café?"

The man gave a simple nod and smiled. Turning his head back to the road, he started the car and revved off. The young writer looked out the window to see the scenery pass him by. A gentle sigh emitted from the man's lips. What he wouldn't give to have no ties to him whatsoever, to have no one constantly on his case. He wanted to make his own rules, but he doubted that he would ever get that.

The cab driver looked back up in the mirror to see the crimson haired man in distraught. A smile was placed on his lips. Clearing his throat, the man caught Axel's attention. "So, do you have a date with someone? Not many people would be looking as sharp as you to go get some coffee."  
Looking down to his wardrobe, he smiled. A button up navy blue shirt fitted his torso perfectly. Designer acid wash jeans hugged his hips. The black bracelet he wore flashed the pain back into his soul. Shaking his slightly, he gazed back to the driver. "I guess you could say that. Doom is my date."

The cab driver let out a hearty laugh as pulled to his destination. Taking his hands off the steering wheel, he turned his body completely around. "I wish you the best of the luck, Sir. Your total comes to-" He paused to look at the meter. "twenty dollars."

As soon as Axel heard this, he pulled out his wallet to get the twenty dollars plus a little tip. Handing it to the cab driver, something ran through his mind. "Sir, my name is Axel... I was just wondering if you would let me know yours." His hand went to the handle of the door.

Another laugh came from the driver as he turned around, placing his hands on the steering wheel. Bowing his head slightly where the blonde hair spilled over his shoulders, his eyes closed. "Well, Axel, my name is of no importance to you. You seem like a very nice guy and I wish you the best of luck on your 'date with Doom'. I hope that I did not cause you any inconvenience."

Rolling his eyes, Axel made his way out of the car. Slamming the door shut, he looked to the café. It was a small place that most writers gathered. The atmosphere was nice. It had a touch of the night life and simple elegance. It was amazing how the two coincided. A huff emitted from well formed lips. Well, let us enter the place of which his life would end.

Walking into the coffeehouse, he ordered a nice warm cup of mocha latte. Sitting in the chair, he gazed into the fireplace. Well, the man he was looking for was nowhere in sight. Looks like he was the one early… and he was late. Sighing, he lifted the mug to his lips and sipped on the beverage. A million things ran through his mind. How was he going to finish this novel that was coming up? Would he make the due date?

Thirty minutes later, the man still didn't show. This was starting to piss him off. He had already gone through three cups of coffee. Damn, he was going to be wired all night. Closing his eyes, he wondered if he was ever going to come. _Ring. _The bell signaled that someone was entering the building. Axel turned his head to see who it was. He highly doubted that the man would ever show. To Axel's bewilderment, the man finally decided to show up.

If you wanted you could call him a man. He seemed more like a boy, to be honest. He stood at five foot seven. Cocoa brown hair jutted in all directions. Serene blue eyes gazed around to find his pursuit of happiness. His body was adorned in a black pinstripe suit with a red tie. It looked more like the boy was trying to dress up in his father's clothes than he seemed professional. _I think I will let the young one find me on his own. _Finally the blue eyes spotted Axel. A childish grin came to his face.

Axel shook his head slightly and smiled. _That boy is a total nut. _The redhead watched the boy practically run closer. Standing up, he hugged the younger one. "How are you doing, Sora?"  
It felt so good to be in his arms again. Even though it was only yesterday that he saw his young lover, he had a terrible case of heart ache. There are other words for it, such as being clingy, being whipped, etc. Closing his eyes, Axel simply stood there for a moment, taking in the scent of Sora's cologne. He began to squeeze tighter without realizing it. Sora let out a grunt and he immediately let go.

Placing his hand on the back of his head, a blush crept on his cheeks. "I am SO sorry!"

Sora waved his hands around a couple of times and smiled, "It's okay!"

Axel checked to see if Sora was okay. After the pre-cautions were made, they both sat down. Looking down at the coffee, the red head sighed. Sora cocked his head to the side and wondered what was troubling his friend. "Axel, are you okay?"

Axel's head shot up. _Why would he think something was wrong? I think I seem to be okay. _Then again, he had been acting weird since earlier today when he reminded himself of being a _nobody. _He plastered on a fake smile and looked to Sora. "Babe, don't worry about it! I'm fine. I'm just wondering when I'm going to be able to meet the deadline for this novel."

Even though he was a great writer, he still had to meet the deadlines of his oh, so wonderful editor. In all honesty, he thought that man had something shoved up his butt. He was always so anal about Axel's writing and when it had to be turned in. _I can't keep the good public waiting, can I?_ He shook his head and gazed back to Sora.

"Well, why don't you talk to him about an extension, Axel? I'm sure that he would be happy to give it to you. After all, you _are_ one of the greatest writers in the U.S."

A loud laugh could be heard from the writer. _My editor give ME an extension? That's funny. _He decided not to be mean to the little one. Taking another sip of his coffee, his eyes gazed over the detail of the floor. "Sora, my editor isn't that kind. You would think so, but it is quite the opposite."

The discussion went on for about another hour.

Sora looked to his watch and it was around eight. He didn't want to leave his lover! He could spend plenty of time with him. A smirk cames to Axel's face. "You need to go home. By the time we walk to your house it will be nine."

He decided to walk Sora home since it was a nice night and he wanted to stay with him as long as possible. The streets were silent and people were now off to bed. It was a moonlit night with no clouds in the sky. The couple walked with their hands laced together. Axel looked to Sora with a smile.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Sora looked to his apartment then to Axel. A blush crept to his face, "I... I guess that this is my stop."

Axel smirked as he stole a kiss from Sora. "It seems to be." He scooted him along. "You need to go on your way, babe"

With that, Sora traveled up the stairs. Axel watched him with a soft look. _Good night, dear. _When Sora finally made his exit the writer started to head home.

While walking home he was rather suprised at how the night went. Sora usually went on about absolutely nothing andf it always seemed to piss off Axel. He jammed his thumbs into his pockets and continued on his way home. Emerald eyes looked to the moon, he hoped that his life could go on like this.

**OK I know my people are going to be mad at me. ;;; THIS WILL BE A AKUROKU FIC...  
Just drama right now...You'll see  
HAVE FAITH MY LITTLE ONES**

**There is just one thing...**

**I at least need 10 reviews before the next chapter.**

**I am fairly decent about posting chapters within a couple of days apart**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY. **

**God everything has been so outta whack and I know I need to post the third chapter.**

**I need to write the third chapter.**

**.**

**SHOOT ME**

**i am so sorry**

**.**

**Seriously, everything has been outta whack and I don't know what to do for the third chapter.**

**IDEAS?**


End file.
